I Spy
by Lily-Starbuck
Summary: I spy with my little eye............ You just never know who's watching
1. Chapter 1

1Chapter One

He had been sat there in his car for ages, watching the apartment building. He had seen the mailman come and go, the same thing happened with the paperboy. He'd watched joggers pass his car, completely oblivious to his presence. He didn't mind though; he preferred going unnoticed, it made his task easier.

For a split second he worried that he wouldn't be able to recognize him: that the man he sought after would just walk past his car window and he wouldn't be any the wiser. He shook his head and smiled malevolently. There was no way he could ever forget him; his image was forever burned in his memory since their last encounter, roughly eleven years ago. He doubted very much if the arsehole even remembered him. His expression set into one of malice. Never the less, after this second encounter, he would make sure he left a lasting impression on his nemesis.

The sun was just beginning to set when he saw him. Hatred coursed through his veins at the very sight of him. Tall as ever, with a charming, cavalier air about him. He had to admit, the guy was good looking. Dark hazel eyes that had a certain boyish glint to them, a cheeky smile; the kind of stuff women always went crazy about. He was wearing a suit; probably just back from work. While he watched, the passenger door opened and a second figure stepped out. This one caused him to do a double take.

It was a woman, also in a suit. She was petite, standing a head shorter than her companion, with short russet hair and blue eyes. In other words; beautiful. The watcher observed his enemy walk round the car towards his pretty friend and begin talking. He was too far away to hear the words; he concentrated more on body language. And from the look of things, his 'friend' obviously cared for his associate. A malicious smile crossed his face as an idea hit him. He watched the man walk into his building and, as quick as a flash, pulled out a Nikon camera and snapped a photo of the attractive woman.

He froze as she turned to stare in his direction, but relaxed and snapped another picture when he realized that the glare from the sun concealed his position. His smile grew wider as he watched her climbed into the driver's side of the car and pull away from the curb, then proceeding to drive down the street and out of sight around a corner. This was just too easy. He shifted the car into drive and sped down the street. He needed to put the second part of his newly formed plan into action.

Fox Mulder was sat in his apartment, alone as ever. Suggestive moans and groans were coming from the television, which he stared mindlessly at. He was so bored even his favorite blue movie couldn't cheer him up. Listlessly he switched off the TV and turned to stare at the phone. Should he call Scully? And if he did, what excuse would he give? They hadn't had a case in weeks so that was out of the question. Besides, it was 2:00 am; she was probably fast asleep like most normal people on the planet. _'Since when has that stopped me?' _he thought with a smile.

As if making up his mind for him, his telephone began ringing. He grabbed it and placed the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?"

Silence greeted him.

"Hello?" Still nothing. With a sigh, he hung up. Flipping the light out, he lay on his sofa in the dark, listening to the rain and letting the minutes creep slowly by.

The next day Mulder was up bright and early. He showered, dressed and grabbed a handful of sunflower seeds and a cup of coffee for breakfast. After snatching up his keys, badge and gun, he exited his apartment closing and locking the door behind him. He was about to walk down the corridor towards the elevator when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a white envelope on the floor outside his door, addressed to him. Bending down, he picked up the envelope and ripped it open, pulling out its contents.

There was a piece of paper wrapped around something. He regarded it with confusion for a few moments before unfolding the piece of paper to see what it contained. His eyes grew wide with confusion. It was a picture of Scully. It had been taken the day previously, judging by the clothes Scully had on. She was staring straight at the camera but it was obvious she had no idea it was there.

Ripping his eyes away from the image he turned to the piece of paper that had also been contained in the envelope. Written on it, in poison pen, was **_"Very pretty, isn't she?"_** Shaking his head, he stuffed the photo and letter into his inside pocket and proceeded down the corridor. He would deal with this later. Right now he was going to be late for work.

He saw him exit the apartment building and walk to his car. From the look on his face he was deep in thought about something. The watcher smiled to himself, knowing that he would've received his little letter first thing that morning. His smiled grew wider, seeing the obvious concern it brought him. Still, what he had in mind was going to cause him a hell of a lot more than just concern.

His eyes followed the car down the street and out of view. He made a mental note to drag this out as long as possible. After all, it would add to the torture.

Slightly breathless, Mulder exited the elevator at the basement and started down the corridor. Damn traffic. He glanced at his watch and cringed – 8:34. Late again. Stepping inside the office he did a quick scan, noting that Scully's coat and briefcase were present. Yet she was nowhere to be seen. His mind returned to the photo and note in his inside pocket and his pulse quickened a little. A voice coming from in front of him and slightly to his right slowed it.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd grace me with your presence. I've been here since 7:30." Scully stepped out from behind a filing cabinet, a hint of amusement in her voice. A slight smile crossed her pretty features but faded quickly after taking one look at her partner.

"Are you ok Mulder? You look pretty rough. Bad night?" Her brow furrowed with concern, she took a few steps towards him.

"Yea I'm fine," he replied, shrugging his coat off and hanging it up on the stand. "What you got for me?" He gestured towards the manila folder in her hands. She passed it to him and he opened it, scanning the words.

"Don't get too excited, it's not an X-File. Skinner drafted us in on this due to lack of manpower and the fact that we 'haven't had a proper case in over four weeks',"

Mulder carried on reading so Scully continued.

"There have been seven attempted kidnaps in the past two weeks, all within a two mile radius of each other. The last two have been near the child's play area in Lafayette Park. We think he'll strike there again; he's getting a little desperate due to lack of successes. Eyewitnesses have said they've seen the same man hanging around the scenes on each separate occasion. He's been identified as one Evan Michael Chandler."

That name sounded familiar to Mulder, although he couldn't remember where he'd heard it before. "Although he has previous for kidnapping, there wasn't enough evidence to hold him so he was released without charge."

"Where do we come in?" Mulder asked a little impatiently.

"Agent Matt Berry, the agent heading this investigation and Deputy Director Kirsh are organizing an operation to catch this guy. Judging by his previous time span it should probably be early next week. We have to go to a meeting concerning it at 11:30." While Scully had been talking, Mulder's thoughts had drifted back to the note and the phone call he had received the previous night. They were connected, of that Mulder was sure. But how? And who? Also, what was there motive? Those were the things he had to work out before things progressed any further.

Scully meanwhile had noticed the lapse in Mulder's concentration.

"MULDER LOOK! A UFO!" Scully shouted and he jumped, looking around him. She could barely contain a giggle. "Nice to see you're back with me. Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Yes," he lied and Scully's eyebrow shot up. "Most of it anyway. What was that last part? About the meeting?"

"It's at 11:30 in Skinner's office. Make sure you're there," she added, grabbing her coat and heading towards the door.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I have an appointment. I'll be back for the meeting though, but I won't have enough time to come and find you beforehand."

"Fine, I'll make sure I'm there. What kind of appointment?" But she was already out the door. He stood listening to the click of her heels fade slowly away, and then the ping of the elevator doors.

Once he was sure she wasn't going to come back for something she'd forgotten he sat down in his chair and pulled the note and picture out from his inside jacket pocket. He stared at it for a long while. Judging from the angle of the picture, the photographer was on the other side of the road. He hadn't noticed any cars there, but then again he hadn't been looking. He wondered if Scully had noticed anything but got rid of that idea straight away. He wasn't about to tell her and worry her if it was nothing. Stiffness in his shoulders told him he'd been sat there for quite a while. But how long exactly? He shifted his position and glanced at the clock. 11:26.

"Shit!" He jumped up from his chair and dashed out of the office and down the hall.

Once the elevator doors had pinged shut, a lone figure dressed in black entered the office quietly. Stealthily, the person walked towards the desk and placed a white envelope in the center. And as quietly as they had arrived, the figure left.


	2. Chapter 2

1A while later Mulder and Scully entered their office, completely oblivious to the visitor that had been there only a few hours previous.

"That was certainly a constructive waste of 3 hours," Mulder commented, his voice dripping with disdain.

"I'd guessed you weren't really enjoying yourself. I think it was the drooling while you slept that clinched it," Scully retorted. Mulder feigned indignance.

"I was not asleep! I was merely resting my eyes."

"Since when do people resting their eyes' snore! My father's ships didn't make that much noise when they hit rocks!" Scully laughed out loud and Mulder couldn't help but join in too. "You were just lucky Kirsh was otherwise engaged. I'm not sure you'd still have a job if he'd been there!"

Mulder chuckled quietly to himself as he picked up a file from on top of the filing cabinet, imagining what Kirsh's reaction would've been. Scully's voice pulled him out of his daydream.

"Look's like you've got mail Mulder." He turned round to see her stood beside his desk with a white envelope in her hand. It was addressed to him. Scully walked towards him and handed it over. It looked exactly like the envelope in his inside jacket pocket. Mulder stood there staring at it in his hands, afraid to open it for fear of what it might contain.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"Yea. Later." He shoved it into his jacket pocket, sidestepped Scully and sat down at his desk. He flipped on his computer and stared at the screen, waiting for it to load.

"What if it's important?"

"It can still wait till later." Mulder then proceeded to start typing something. Scully stepped forward and sat on the edge of the desk. She stared at him for a while, confusion and concern masking her features.

"Mulder are you ok? I know you said you weren't sleeping very well but is there something else, something more that you're not telling me?"

Mulder winced internally at this. She knew him way too well; she could read him like a Goddamn book. Still, he wasn't about to get her involved if it was nothing. And even if it was something, Mulder was sure he could protect her. The one thing that worried him was that whoever this was had been in their office. Which begged the question, if he could get into the FBI, where else could he get into? Mulder was pretty sure by now that it was a he; his trained profilers mind had been hard at work thinking about it.

"Mulder?" Scully's voice shattered his reverie.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She prodded gently.

"Yes." He shot back, a little harshly. Scully recoiled slightly, as if she'd been slapped. With a small sigh she stood up and started to walk across the room. She paused for a few seconds.

"Ok Mulder. But if there's anything you want to talk about, I'm here." She carried on walking until she reached her designated part of the office, now equipped with desk, and sat down. Scully pulled out a couple of case files and began reading.

A blanket of silence had fallen over the basement, broken only by the sound of computer keys and the occasional page turning.

He couldn't believe how easy it had been. All he'd had to go was dodge the security cameras and crawl through an air vent and he was in. It hadn't taken long to locate the office; there weren't that many in the basement, then it was just a matter of waiting until that son-of-a-bitch left.

Once he was gone, he just had to go inside and place the envelope on the right desk. The one with the nameplate that read 'Fox Mulder'. He'd seen the other nameplate: that read 'Dana Scully'. So that was the pretty red head's name? He kept that in his mind. Then all he'd done was walk out. Simple really. Like taking candy from a baby.

Phase three if his plan was complete. He had to be careful though; if it was made too easy it lost all element of fun. And that wasn't good. If he couldn't have a little fun, then what was the point in doing it?

Later that night Mulder was sat in his apartment flipping through a magazine. Every now and then his gaze would wander to his jacket, which was flung over his desk chair. Although he didn't want to open it, a part of him knew he had to. His thoughts trained back to Scully.

He'd been an asshole to her earlier when she was only expressing concern for his well being. On an impulse, Mulder picked up the phone and dialed Scully's number. She answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" She sounded slightly groggy, as though she had just woken up.

"Hey Scully it's me. Did I wake you?"

"Ah, not really."

"What do you mean not really?"

"I guess I must've dozed off while I was watching TV," she replied. He heard her stifling a yawn and he smiled to himself.

"Must've been an exciting program then."

"Mmm, I think it was something to do with alien encounters." Mulder laughed. "What's wrong Mulder? You don't usually call me without a reason."

"Nothing. I guess I just wanted to apologize for being such a jerk earlier. I was short with you. I'm sorry."

"That's ok. I guess I'm used to your funny moods by now." There was a smile in her voice as she said it, so Mulder played along.

"My funny moods? What about the funny moods you get every month or so?"

"At least my moods are caused by something. What's your excuse? And don't say male PMS because it won't wash," Scully shot back at him. Mulder laughed out loud. She laughed too.

"Well I guess I'll let you get back to your nap. I'll see you tomorrow Scully."

"See you tomorrow Mulder." And with that she hung up. He thought it strange how they never said goodbye. They never really had. He often wondered why, yet never came up with a reason.

Again his eyes came to rest upon his jacket. Finally he gave in to curiosity and grabbed it, reaching into his inside pocket and pulling out both envelopes. He tossed the open one aside and held the unopened one, turning it over in his hands. At last, Mulder ripped it open and pulled out its contents. Same as before; a photo inside a piece of paper.

Only this time there was more than one photo inside the paper. Carefully he unfolded it and looked at the photos. Again they were of Scully. They had been taken that day. In one she was going into Georgetown Memorial Hospital. In the second she was coming out of it. Mulder realized that was were she'd had to go for her appointment. He then turned his eyes to the note. It was written in poison pen, like the previous. On it this time was **_"I hope she's not sick" _**

Like hell you do, Mulder thought. He lent back against his sofa, the pictures and note in his lap, wracking his brain. Who would want to do this? Who would want to get at him through Scully? He thought of the Syndicate but they wouldn't beat around the bush with notes and photos; they'd just kidnap her or have her abducted. Hell they had before.

He tried to think of someone who might have a grudge against him. He smiled cynically. That list was about a mile long. Someone who might have a real reason to make him suffer; to pay him back for something he'd done that they didn't like. Mulder winced; he was getting nowhere. And there were a hell of a lot of people he'd pissed off for various reasons over the years. All of them with perfectly good reasons to get even with him. A small rustling sound broke through his chain of thoughts.

He glanced at his door to see another white envelope had been pushed under it. Quick as a flash Mulder jumped across the room and yanked the door open. He searched the corridor but there was no one to be seen. Sighing, Mulder stepped back inside, shutting the door behind him. He picked up the envelope and walked back over to the couch. He ripped it open and pulled out its contents. More photos inside another note. He pulled them out and looked at them. His eyebrows rose.

Again they were of Scully, only this time she was sat in her apartment watching TV. The screen showed a picture of a UFO; the program she'd been watching before he rang her. He flipped to the next photo and his eyes widened with alarm. In this one she was lying on her sofa, fast asleep. A single piece of auburn hair had fallen over her eyes. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, oblivious to the world around her. There was only one difference between this and the previous photo; this one had been taken from inside her apartment. He ripped his eyes away from the photo and focused his attention on the note.

This one was slightly longer than the others had been, **_"I'm watching her. I can take her anytime." _**Now Mulder was convinced that Scully was in real danger. Whoever this was had been inside her apartment while she was asleep; he could've done anything to her. The more he thought about it, the more anxious he got. He had to do something about this. Before Scully got hurt. Or worse. Gathering up all the photos and notes, Mulder grabbed his jacket and keys and exited his apartment.

That had been a close one. The thrill of getting caught was what made it worth doing. That feeling, knowing that she could wake up at any second and discover him was unbeatable. Fear fuelled adrenaline was the best. He had to admit; she looked even more beautiful asleep than she did awake, if that was possible. So angelic, pure, innocent. He felt sorry for what he was eventually going to have to do to her.

He had snapped an extra photo to keep for his self; to add to his already growing collection. Before leaving, he had moved the piece of hair out of her face and she'd stirred in her sleep. His hand had brushed her cheek as he'd done it, her skin had felt so soft next to his own.

He now sat in his dimly lit apartment in front of a desk. Letters from newspapers were strewn across the surface; rolls of film, tweezers and glue also littered the desk. His Nikon camera was to the left hand side of him. The wall above the desk was slowly filling up with photographs. All of the pretty Dana. Some pictures he'd neglected to send to that arrogant bastard, they were too special.

He ran his fingers across an image of her face he'd blown up. He'd taken it that day, when she'd come out of the hospital. She'd been looking directly at the camera. It had been a perfect picture. In fact, all of them were pretty good. It helped to have such a photogenic subject. The tips of his fingers traced across he line of her forehead, down her petite nose and across those bewitching lips. He was beginning to find himself becoming more and more enamored by her with each moment he watched her.

He was starting to envy that tricky sonofabitch now, as well as despise him. He got to spend each day with this stunning, elegant woman. Men like him got all the luck. Well, he thought to himself, a rancorous smile etching itself across his features; that obnoxious prat's luck was fast running out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay okay, I'm coming!" Melvin Frohike shouted as he crossed the room to the front door. He undid the numerous bolts, locks and catches on the door before pulling it open. "And to what do we own the pleasure of this late night visit?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm not here on a social call guys. I need your help," Mulder stated as he brushed past Frohike and into the room.

"What is it Mulder?" John Byers asked, getting up from his seat at a computer. He detected the urgent note in Mulder's voice as quick as lightening.

"I need you to find out who took these photos," he told them, handing all three envelopes to Byers. He pulled them out and scanned them.

"Sure but what's so urgent buddy?" Richard 'Ringo' Langley stepped forward so he could look over Byers' shoulder. Frohike had a peep too.

"Well, the lovely Agent Scully's certainly looking well. How come she's not here with you?" Frohike asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, and Mulder had to suppress a smile. Frohike had had a thing for Scully ever since he first met her; even going so far as to say he thought she was 'hot'.

"She's not here because I don't want to get her involved in this at the moment. Or the FBI for that matter."

"You think someone maybe stalking her?" Byers questioned, flipping to the next photo.

Mulder nodded. "And using her to get at me. This person hasn't just been sending me photos, there are notes as well." Langley took the envelopes from Byers and pulled out the notes, scanning them with Frohike. "I need you to find out everything you can from these."

"Well surely someone should be with Scully," Frohike said. "I mean, if this guy can get into her apartment and take photos then who knows what else he can do."

"I don't want to make her anymore suspicious. She already thinks there's something up with me," Mulder replied as he turned and made for the door.

"Where are you going?" Langley called after him.

"Home. I wanna see if this guy's left me anything else. Call me if you find anything." And with that, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Mulder awoke with a start at the sound of his phone ringing. He glanced at the LED display on his alarm clock. It read 7:44. Swearing under his breath he sat up and answered the phone before it could ring for a third time.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mulder it's Byers."

"Byers hey. What did you find?" He was instantly more awake.

"Absolutely nothing. This guy obviously knows what he's doing; he didn't leave us anything. He didn't lick any of the envelopes and we couldn't even get a trace on the make of glue he used on the notes. We're sorry Mulder. Maybe you'd be better going to the Bureau on this one. I've sent Langley over with the photos and notes. I didn't trust Frohike with them." Mulder laughed. By this time he was out of bed and dashing around his bedroom, trying to get his clothes together.

"Thanks for trying anyway Byers."  
"That's ok. I just wish we could've been more help. Bye." Mulder hung up and was just heading for the bathroom when there was a knock at the door.

"Just push them under the door Langley," he called out and watched as he obliged. After calling out a hasty 'Thank you', Mulder ran into the bathroom. He was running so late.

He was just stepping out of the shower when he heard it. A faint noise coming from his living room. Wrapping a towel around his waist he walked through his bedroom, picking up his gun on his way. Cautiously he stepped forward and quickly rounded the corner into his living room, gun pointed out in front of him.

"Freeze!"

"You wouldn't shoot an unarmed woman now, would ya G-Man?" Scully took a couple of steps towards him, hands held up. Mulder lowered his gun, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"What are you doing here?"

"You were late and I had nothing else to do so Skinner sent me to see what the hell was keeping you." She looked him up and down, eyeing his current state of undress. "Looks like you had a bit of a lie in." Mulder blushed slightly and turned to go back into his bedroom.

"Give me 5 minutes," he called over his shoulder.

Scully smiled to herself as she sat down on his sofa. Mulder's apartment was hardly the tidiest in the world. Empty pizza and take out boxes littered the coffee table. Dirty dishes filled the sink. She had no idea how he managed to live like this. Glancing around, the envelopes by his door caught her eye. Scully shook her head and sighed to herself as she crossed the room and stooped to pick them up. There were three, all addressed to Mulder and all opened. Brow furrowed with confusion she slipped a hand inside one. The contents were half out when a hand grabbed them from her grasp.

"What the hell..?" she asked, meeting Mulder with a shocked look.

"These are private," he replied turning away. He was offering no more explanation. Scully stared at him incredulously.

"Mulder what the hell is with you?"

"Nothing!" He shouted, whirling back round to face her. "Nothing is up with me. I wish you'd stop asking me that!"

"Well excuse me for being concerned!" She retorted angrily, her infamous temper flaring. "Your behavior hasn't exactly been normal lately has it?"

"I'm ok," Mulder replied, a little calmer than before. "Haven't we got to get back to the Bureau?"

"Don't change the subject. Something's troubling you, something that you won't tell me. You never know Mulder, maybe I can help."

"You can't," he said quietly, picking up his jacket.

"You don't know that."

"Believe me, I do," he replied as he brushed past her and opened the door. He drew in a quiet breath. There was yet another envelope on his doorstep. Quick as a flash, Mulder scooped it up and pocketed it, then proceeding to walk down the hall. Scully had seen this, but chose to ignore it. She would catch him off guard. Then she'd find out what he was up to.

"Hey hot shot, aren't you going to lock your door?" She called after him and saw him stop. She couldn't help but smile slightly as he backtracked towards her and locked his door.

"Not quite the smooth getaway I was hoping for," he said sheepishly and she laughed out loud as they walked down the corridor to the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

He'd seen her pull up outside his building. Seen her get out and walk inside. He was captivated by the way she moved, the way she seemed to glide, like an angel on a cloud. He felt a pang of jealousy thinking that she was going in there to see **him.**

He had snapped a few more pictures of her to send later. But now he produced an envelope from his pocket and exited his car. Time to go play delivery boy again.

A few days later.

Mulder, Scully and about a dozen or so other agents were sat in Assistant Director Walter Skinner's office. They had been called there for a briefing on the operation that would take place in less than one hour.

Special Agent Matt Berry, a fairly good-looking agent, was giving the briefing.

"Now that you all have your earpieces and bullet proof vests I will assign you your positions. Agents Tooley, Beck, Cagney, Mannings, Peters and Birchell, you'll be spread around the boating lake. Agents Lindsey, Stone, Galvin, Mercer, Sawyers and O'Brien, I want you on the basketball court. Agent Scully, your on this bench beside the play area. That leaves Assistant Director Skinner, Agent Mulder and myself in the van, which will be positioned here. Is everyone clear on where they're supposed to be?" He was met with nods. "Then lets get this show on the road!" They all stood and left the office, a low hum of conversation filtering between agents.

Today was the big day. The day when all his planning would finally amount to something. He knew they'd both be there, that bastard and the breathtaking Agent Scully, he'd seen the case file lying open on the desk. He had butterflies in his stomach as he pocketed the note he had prepared and exited his apartment. In just over an hour's time, she would be his. Then the fun would really begin.

It hadn't taken them long to get into their positions upon arrival at Lafayette Park. All of the agents were dressed in plain clothes so's not to arouse suspicion. Inside the van, Mulder, Skinner and Berry could see each group's position on television monitors in front of them.

"How are things with you Tooley?" Agent Berry spoke into the mouthpiece of the headset he was wearing. "Any signs yet?"

"Negative Sir. The lake's clear."

"Lindsey? How about you? Is he here?"

"Negative again Sir."

"Scully? Any sightings?"

From her position Scully could see anyone approaching the play area. She scanned from left to right, glancing down at the photo in her hand.

"Negative Sir. Nothing as-" She stopped mid-sentence. She could see a man walking slowly towards the play area. He was fairly tall, wearing a pair of faded jeans, black t-shirt and a zip up jacket. Even with the baseball cap pulled down over his eyes she could tell it was their man.

"Agent Scully?"

"I have him in sight."

"Is that a positive I.D.?"

"Affirmative Sir."

"Tooley? Lindsey? Can you see him?"

"Affirmative."

"Don't let him out of your sight. If he makes a move on a kid, I want Scully on him. The moment she makes a move I want the rest of you to back her up. You hear me?"

"Yes Sir."

Mulder was about to voice his objection to this, but Skinner gave him a warning look.

"Agent Scully is a big girl Mulder," he spoke quietly, covering his mouthpiece. "She can take care of herself. Let her do this." Mulder said nothing, but never took his eyes off Scully.

Meanwhile Scully's eyes never left their man. She watched him stroll over to a bench diagonally across from her and sit down. He was watching the children play, eyes scanning them, as if performing some kind of selection process. Suddenly his gaze shifted to look directly at Scully. Quickly she averted her eyes and instead focused on a little girl playing in the sandbox a few meters away from their guy. Her long strawberry blonde hair was in two braids either side of her head. She looked to be about six years old, wearing a pink t-shirt with a picture of Britney Spears on it, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of light blue sneakers. From what Scully could see, her mother was nowhere to been found, but the little girl didn't seem too bothered; she was concentrating hard on building a sand castle.

Scully's breath caught in her throat as the man came into her line of vision again. He squatted down beside the little girl and began chatting to her. The girl smiled and chatted back.

"He's approached a little girl, around 6. I can't see her mother anywhere."

"Keep you eye on him. If he makes the slightest move to walk away with her, I want you on him. You understand?"

"Yes sir."

She continued watching. She couldn't understand how mothers let this happen to their children. If she was that little girl's mother she wouldn't of let that creep get anywhere near her child. Scully's heart gave a slight tug at this, reminding her of her own inability to have children. She shook her head sadly. Some people shouldn't be allowed to have kids.

As she watched, the man stood and extended his hand towards the little girl. She accepted.

"Ok I'm moving." Scully stood up and began walking towards the man and girl, who were walking away by this time. He turned round and saw her coming. Quick as a flash he scooped the child up and broke into a run.

"Dammit!" Scully began running after them as fast as her legs could carry her. She was closing ground on them when he made a sharp right and ran into the trees. Scully followed. She could hear the child's screams ahead of her. Dodging trees and jumping over roots, she continued chasing. Where the hell was that backup? She still had him in her line of vision. He couldn't keep running with the child for much longer; he'd be getting tired. Then, he was gone. Scully ground to a halt, scanning the trees for any sign of movement. Nothing. Breathing heavily, she took a few steps forward. She had to find them.

A scream broke the deathly silence and Scully took off in its direction. She hadn't run more than a few hundred yards when she saw a shape moving behind a bush. Drawing her weapon she advanced on it, treading carefully so's not to make a sound. She gently moved the bush away to reveal the little girl, shaking and crying. Scully bent down beside her and the girl cowered away from her, petrified.

"It's ok sweetie. I'm here to help you," she soothed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her badge. "My name is Dana and I'm with the FBI. Did you see where the man went?" The girl nodded and pointed in the direction. "Ok. Some other agents will be here in a minute to help you. You just stay right here." She brushed some hair away from the girl's face and smiled at her gently before standing up and beginning to run in the direction the girl had pointed.

"Sir, I've found the girl. I've left her beside a bush. Send someone out to get her."

"Have you got our man?"

"Not yet but I think-" The sound of a twig breaking made her whirl round. Their guy was stood there, a rock clutched in his hand. Before she could speak he disarmed her with one blow. Her gun went flying from her hands and into a bush to her right. He moved to strike her again but she blocked him.

"I need back up now!"

She kicked him hard in the ankle and he went down. She turned to try and look for her gun, and in her moment's distraction he saw his chance and knocked her legs out from under her. She landed hard on the ground with a thud. Winded and disoriented, she lay there breathing hard. He stood above her and brought the rock down once more. She screamed, and all went black.


	6. Chapter 6

"I need back up now!"

In the van, Mulder was listening with growing concern.

"Agent Scully?" She didn't reply.

"Agent Scully?" Then they heard her scream. Quick as a flash, Mulder ripped off his headset and burst out of the van.

"Mulder!" Skinner ran after him. Mulder kept running, dodging people as he went. He made a sharp right, following the same course as Scully had a few minutes previously. Skinner caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to stop. Mulder struggled against the older man.

"I have to get to her." He easily broke free of Skinner's grasp and continued running. He saw a group of agents up ahead and sped up until he reached them. They were with the girl who was crying and being ushered away by Agent Galvin, wrapped in a blanket.

"Where's Agent Scully?" he demanded.

Agent Stone shrugged. "We don't know. The scream came from up ahead but-" Mulder cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Why the hell weren't you here? You were meant to be backing her up! You should've got here quicker." Before she could reply Mulder ran off. After a short while Mulder saw another group of agents. He came to a stop beside them, his breathing quick and shallow.

"Where is she? Where's Agent Scully?" Agent Sawyers stepped forward.

"We came as quickly as we could, but by the time we got here Agent Scully was gone. There was some blood that we're sending off for analysis. We also found this. It's addressed to you." The agent held out a white envelope.

Mulder took it and ripped it open. Inside was a note, written in poison pen. It read, **_"She'll pay for what you did."_** Inside Mulder's mind, something clicked. The person that had been sending him the notes and photos was the same guy they were investigating. What was his name? Evan Chandler. He must've known that they were going to be here today. The whole kidnapping thing had been a scam to bring him to our attention. All so he could take Scully. No, wait. It was something **he** had done. He had taken Scully to get to him. But why? Skinner's voice broke through his reverie.

"Agent Mulder. Agent Mercer found this hanging from a tree." Skinner held out his hand. In it was Scully's necklace. Mulder took it from him and slipped it into his pocket. "Her mother needs to be notified. We may have a ransom situation here." Mulder shook his head.

"He won't want a ransom. He's doing all this to get at me."

"What are you talking about?"

"This was found at the scene. It was addressed to me." He handed the note to Skinner who took it and read it. Mulder continued talking. "I've received three other notes in the past week. They had photos of Scully with them." Mulder felt in his inside pocket and pulled out the other envelopes. The unopened one he'd received a few days ago fell out and landed silently on the ground. "Make that four," he added as he stooped to pick it up.

He ripped it open and pulled out the contents. Another note. This one read, **_"It is almost time."_** Mulder flipped to the photos. One showed Scully out running. It was a hot day; she was only wearing shorts and a white t-shirt. In the second she was in her bathroom clad only in a towel. Her hair was damp, suggesting she'd just gotten out of the shower. Mulder felt a sick feeling like lead in the pit of his stomach. He handed the newest photos over to Skinner, who regarded them.

"Why didn't you inform me of this as soon as you received the first one?" He shrugged.

"I thought I could protect her," he replied quietly. " I couldn't, and now she's been taken and it's all my fault."

"Which is all the more reason for you to work with us to find her. We need to inform the Deputy Director about this. Then you can try and figure out where Chandler knows you and why he wants to make you pay."

"I'll get to work on that Sir," he replied, turning to leave.

"Mulder," Skinner called after him. "We will find her. And we'll find her alive." Mulder just walked sadly away.

It had been easy enough. He wished he hadn't had to knock her out though; that hadn't been part of the plan. But then again, he hadn't planned on her putting up that much of a fight. She was still unconscious now as he watched her. A thin trickle of dried blood ran from her hairline. He had tied her to a chair and gagged her with masking tape, just incase she decided to kick up a fuss when she came to.

She still looked beautiful, eyes closed, completely oblivious to her current surroundings. With a smile, he raised his Nikon to his eyes and snapped a picture of her. Yes, that would be a good one to send to the arrogant prick. He hoped he was suffering now. Even if it was just half as much as he'd made him suffer, that would still be good. He sat, still watching her, waiting for her to wake up. That was when the real fun would start.


	7. Chapter 7

When Scully came round, she had no idea where she was. Her head hurt like hell and the last thing she remembered was being in the wood in Lafayette Park. Realization hit her like a flood. Slowly she looked round the room. It was a dump, dark and dirty. Empty takeout bags littered the floor and table. Over in one corner of the room was an unmade bed, covers tossed all over the place. In another there was a desk, covered in papers, rolls of camera film and pots of glue. What was above made her feel sick to the pit of her stomach.

The wall was covered in pictures of her. Outside Mulder's apartment building. Talking with Mulder. Out running. Coming out of the hospital. Even pictures of her asleep and in her bathroom. She felt physically ill. This man had been watching her for God knows how long, and she'd had absolutely no idea about it. Then she realized. What if this whole operation was a scam just to get to her? She wanted to scream, and would've, if it hadn't been for the masking tape that silenced her voice. A movement to the left of her made her jump and twist round to see what it was. He squatted down in front of her, and spoke in a sweet soothing voice.

"Nice to see you're awake at last. How are you feeling?" She didn't move, just stared into his eyes. They were dark green, like emeralds. Her eyes traveled down, taking in the rest of his face. She had to admit he was fairly good looking. He had a shapely nose, with nice lips that were set into a smile as he spoke. "I've got to apologize for knocking you out, you have to understand that wasn't part of the plan. But you did insist on struggling so you left me with no other option."

Any emotion that she'd felt towards him other than contempt instantly evaporated. This guy needed help. Badly. She tried to speak, but the tape muffled her words. "Now, if you promise to be a good girl and not scream, I'll take the tape off. Do you promise?" She nodded slightly. "Ok then, we have an understanding." Gently he pulled the tape away from her mouth.

She winced slightly as it pulled her skin. After all the tape was off, he pulled up another chair and sat in front of her, drinking her image in. She could feel his eyes wandering all over her body. She squirmed against the bonds holding her to the chair. He sensed her discomfort and laughed slightly. Scully lifted her head and met his gaze with one of contempt. He laughed harder.

"Such an evil look from such a pretty face." He leaned forward and brought his hand towards her. She recoiled, expecting him to hit her. Instead he brushed some hair gently away from her eyes.

"What do you want from me?" she spoke for the first time. Her voice was slightly hoarse.

"I don't want anything from you," he replied simply, leaning back in his chair. "You're a bonus. I'm simply using you to teach an old acquaintance a lesson. You're unfortunate enough to be close to him." Mulder, she thought. But what had he done to this guy?

"Why do you want to teach him a lesson?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Why can't you tell me now?" With that he leaned forward, bringing his face just inches from hers.

"Did anybody ever tell you, you ask too many questions?" She met his gaze evenly. She didn't want to give this bastard the satisfaction of seeing her scared.

"It's an FBI agent's job to ask questions."

"Well, you're not working now so quit it." He relaxed slightly and rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. She could tell he was a drinker; this was characteristic alcoholic behavior.

"I don't see why you need me," she stated.

"DON'T YOU LISTEN? I SAID SHUT UP!" he screamed in her face. Scully stood her ground though. She opened her mouth to say something, but he silenced her with his fist. There was a dull thud as it connected with her face. The sheer force of the blow snapped Scully's head backwards.

When she recovered she turned her head to look at him, blood trickling from a gash in her cheek. He was stood now, face red and breathing hard. The chair was on the floor, thrown back when he stood up. Her blood was on his ring, glistening wet in the dim light.

"You made me do that," he said. "If you'd have shut the hell up when I told you to I wouldn't of needed to do that." Scully didn't say a word, just stared at him as the blood continued to seep down her cheek, running like a river down her neck. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and crouched down beside her. Taking her face gently in his hand he proceeded to wipe away the blood.

"There," he said after he was finished. "Back to your beautiful self again." He glanced at his watch before standing up. "Well, I have to go pay your partner a little visit." He ripped another piece of masking tape from the roll and bent down to her level again. "Be good." He kissed her on the lips before placing the tape back over her mouth. Grabbing an envelope from the chair he exited the apartment and switching off the light, plunging Scully into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

"Now I'm assuming you all know why we're here." Deputy Director Kersh was stood in front of a large group of agents, some of who had been present on the operation the previous day. Margaret Scully, Scully's mother, was also present. She was seated between A.D. Skinner and a very worn out, disheveled looking Mulder. The Deputy Director continued.

"An agent of the Bureau, Special Agent Dana Scully is missing, having disappeared while on an operation yesterday lunchtime. For those of you who don't know Agent Scully, a photograph is being handed out." By the time he had said this, the pile of photos had reached Mulder. It was the picture from her agent file. She smiled at the camera, looking fresh faced and beautiful. A knife like pain stabbed him in the gut. If only he'd told someone about the photographs and notes sooner. Maybe all this could've been avoided.

He glanced at Mrs. Scully. She was staring at the picture in his lap, an unreadable expression masking her features. He had always wondered where Scully got that from, now he knew.

Meanwhile, Kirsh had continued speaking. "Assistant Director Skinner will now brief you properly on the details of this case." Skinner stood and walked slowly to the front of the room, taking Kirsh's place there.

"We're pretty sure we know who has Agent Scully. The man we were targeting with the operation yesterday, one Evan Michael Chandler." Skinner switched on a projector that propelled Chandler's image onto a screen behind him. He kept the control in his hand as he began speaking again. "He is in his early to mid forties, average height and build, also he is a known alcoholic, prone to violence." At this, Mrs. Scully gave a small gasp. Mulder leant over to her and spoke quietly.

"You don't have to stay in here. You can wait outside until we're done." The older woman smiled slightly and shook her head.

"Thank you for your concern Fox, but I'd much rather stay and be informed on what's going on. And I've told you before, please call me Maggie" He gently took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She returned it gratefully. They both turned their attention back to Skinner.

"He has previous for kidnapping, and no known family left alive. He had a brother, one Ira Cain Chandler. He was convicted and executed for murder in 1986." Skinner pressed a button and a picture of Ira Chandler appeared in place of Evan's. A flash of familiarity swept over Mulder. He was certain he'd seen that man before, but where?

"Now, over the past week or so, Agent Scully's partner Agent Mulder has received a number of notes and photographs of Agent Scully. The notes are all the same format." Skinner clicked the button again and the four notes Mulder had got appeared blown up on the screen. He felt Maggie tense beside him as she read them. "Along with these notes, Agent Mulder received a number of photographs." Skinner clicked the button over and over. Every click brought a different image of Scully onto the screen. The last one, the vision of Scully asleep in her apartment was too much for Maggie Scully to take. She stood rapidly and rushed out of the room. Mulder glanced quickly at Skinner before standing and following her out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He found Maggie in the corridor leaning against the wall. He touched her shoulder lightly and she turned round to face him. Tears brimmed her eyes, overflowing and slowly gliding down her cheeks.

"I can't believe this is happening. Why Dana? What did she do to that man?"

"Nothing," Mulder replied, a little more honestly than Maggie realized.

"I know this has happened before, and I suppose I should be used to it by now, but not knowing where she is, if she's ok or even if she's alive…" Her voice broke and fresh tears fell from her eyes. Softly Mulder pulled her into an embrace and she sank into it, grateful for his support. He held her as she sobbed, all the time feeling unbearable guilt wracking his conscience.

"You shouldn't do this to yourself, preparing yourself for a situation that may not arise. Nothing's to say that we're not going to find her and she'll be fine." He wasn't entirely sure whom he was trying to convince, Maggie or himself. She gently pulled away from his hold and looked at him with watery eyes.

"And there's also nothing to say that we'll find her and she won't be fine. I've already out lived one child Fox, I don't know if I could bear losing another." Mulder was about to say something in return but a voice from behind him cut in before he could.

"Agent Mulder?" He turned round to see Kimberly, Skinner's secretary. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but this was left at reception for you." She held out a white envelope. It had his name on it. He took it from her.

"Thanks Kimberly." She smiled and them turned to Maggie. She smiled at her gently before turning and walking away.

Mulder meanwhile had opened the envelope. Sure enough, he pulled out a photo inside a piece of paper. The photo again was of Scully. She was bound to a chair and had been gagged with masking tape. Unconscious, she had a gash on her head that was still bleeding. He tore his eyes away from the image to read the note. It simply read, **_"She is mine now."_** Frantically Mulder ran back into the meeting room and over to Skinner.

"Agent Mulder?"

"I just received this." He handed the picture and note to his boss. He regarded them before turning back to Mulder.

"When did you get this?"

"Just now. Kimberly found me in the corridor and said it had been left at reception for me."  
"Get down to reception; see if they've got any security footage. Let them know that if the guy comes back not to let him leave." Mulder nodded and left the room. He hoped that Scully was just knocked out and not dead.


	9. Chapter 9

She sat alone in the dark, the minutes and hours creeping by. She had no idea how long he'd been gone, but the sun had long since disappeared from the tiny crack in the wooden boards that covered the window. She only knew that she had to escape somehow. She began tugging at the masking tape that bound her to the chair, stretching it, trying to make it snap, but it was too thick. She sighed. It was hopeless.

Footsteps outside the door made her turn. If it was a neighbor maybe she could attract their attention. Carefully as she couldn't see what she was doing, Scully started trying to shunt the chair over, scraping it noisily along the floor. There was the sound of a key in the lock and the door swung open. Her heart sank as he flicked on the light and shut it behind him. He approached her a twisted smile on his face.

"Where you a good girl?" he asked, caressing her cheek. She pulled away sharply. "You've moved. Oh well, I was planning on moving you when I got back anyway." He pulled a sharp looking knife from his pocket and regarded it with affection. "This is my baby, my pride and joy. Got her for my 18th birthday. Present from my pa." It seemed to Scully like he was introducing it to her, as if it were a person. This guy was whacked, of that she was certain.

He moved the knife around, cutting the air with it. He ran a finger down the edge and smiled at the thin trail of blood he left on it. Scully's eyes never left that blade. She was anxious to know exactly what he was planning to use it for. He took her face in his hand and ran the blunt edge down her cheek. The steel was cool against her skin. She struggled against him and he hit her maliciously across the face with the handle of the knife. A purplish bruise was starting to form even as he stood and walked across the room to retrieve his camera. He moved back toward her and held the camera up to his eye.

"Smile for the camera Dana." Click. He took the photo and hung the camera by its strap round his neck. He picked up the knife again and knelt down beside her. In two quick movements he'd cut the tape that bound her legs to the chair. Two more and he'd freed her arms. Now she saw her chance. Quick as lightening she punched him square in the face. He fell backward and the knife flew from his hand. She ripped the tape from her mouth. She dashed across the room toward the door and tugged at the handle but it wouldn't budge. He'd locked it after he came in, the sonofabitch. Frantically she turned the key in the lock. She was struggling with the deadbolts when arms encircled her from behind. She let out an ear-piercing scream and a hand clamped down over her mouth. She kicked behind her with her legs and felt her foot connect with something. He released his grip on her and let out a cry of pain. She ran at the door and continued to wrestle with the bolts. They were old and stiff, only giving a millimeter at a time. She started hammering on the door with her fists, praying to God someone would hear her and call the police.

Suddenly he grabbed her again, yanking her roughly away from the door. She screamed for help and struggled against him, thrashing around with all her might. She broke free from his grasp a second time, but he was blocking her path to the door. Scully attempted to run round him but he easily grabbed her and, with all his power heaved her against the far wall. She hit it with a loud thump and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. She was dazed but not unconscious. He moved swiftly over to where she lay. He knelt down beside her. She stared up at him, breathing heavily.

"That was silly Dana," he scolded, shaking his head. "You should've known I wouldn't let you get away. You're too precious." He smoothed her hair out of her face. "I must admit." He spoke in a whisper, like he was confessing some deep secret. "The more I watched you, the more I found myself becoming attracted to you. You are a very beautiful woman and I am only human." He scooped her up in his arms and walked over to the bed, placing her gently on it. Her head was spinning and a throbbing pain on the right hand side told her she'd hit it on impact with the wall. There was a dull pain in her lower torso, suggesting she'd done damage to her ribs as well. She attempted to sit up but her arms gave way and she fell back onto the bed. He smiled at her. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, a manic glint in his eyes.

"He doesn't deserve you," he said. His voice was soft and even. "Maybe losing you would make him think about the pain he caused me. Ira did nothing wrong. So he killed his cheating whore of a wife and the lying bastard that she was having an affair with, was that really any reason to have him executed?" He stared at her, waiting for her answer. She didn't give one. Viciously he grabbed her by the throat and pulled her into a sitting position.

"When I ask you a question," he spat through gritted teeth. "I expect you to answer. Now was that any reason to have him executed?" She shook her head rapidly and he threw her back onto the bed, regaining his composure. "I didn't think so. But now he's gonna pay so bad for what he put me through. Ira wasn't just my brother he was my best friend and all the family I had left. My world fell apart when he died, and now I'm gonna make sure Fox Mulder's world falls apart too. He's gonna rule the day he arrested Ira Chandler for murder."

He grabbed a length of rope that lay beside his bed and roughly tied Scully's hands to the bedstead. He bound her feet with masking tape. When he was done he rested one hand on her jean-clad leg. Slowly he moved it up past her knee to touch her thigh. She jerked it away and glared at him. He laughed.

"No. That comes later. I suggest you get some sleep. You've had a long day." He pulled off another strip of tape and scooted closer to her head. He caressed her face before planting a passionate kiss on her lips. She wanted to throw up right in his mouth. He pulled away and placed the tape over her lips.

"Sweet dreams Dana." He gently kissed the top of her head before crossing the room and flicking out the light.


	10. Chapter 10

One week later.

Mulder sat at his desk, staring wearily at the case file in front of him. He had been there all night, searching through numerous files trying to find some reference to Ira or Evan Chandler. He'd drawn a blank. He rubbed his chin, which now had six days worth of beard on it. He hadn't been home since the day he received the last note. When he was at home he felt useless, even though he wasn't much more use at work it gave him something else to think about.

Stiffly he stood from his chair and walked across the room; he needed to stretch his legs. He walked over to Scully's desk. It was just how she'd left it. An autopsy report lay open with a pen on top of it. A half empty cup of coffee sat next to the keyboard, her lipstick still on the rim. When he closed his eyes he could imagine her sitting there, writing notes on her autopsy report, telling him off every now and then for throwing pencils at the ceiling instead of doing the work he was supposed to. He could still smell her perfume in the room, even though she hadn't been in there for over a week now.

He had to admit that he missed her being there. His mind flicked back to her abduction. It had been sort of like this then. Except then he had no idea how much she meant to him. He did now. She was his best friend, the only person he could trust. And this bastard had taken her away from him.

The loud ringing of the phone made him jump. He grabbed the phone on Scully's desk before it could ring again.

"Special Agent Fox Mulder?" He spoke into the receiver. He looked up to see Skinner enter the room. He nodded to acknowledge his presence.

"Agent Mulder." The voice on other end the line was distorted. "Long time no see. How've you been?"

"Who is this?" Mulder motioned to Skinner to pick up the other phone. He put the receiver to his ear and listened in.

"Oh I think you know who this is."

"Evan?"

"Nice to know you remember me," he replied.

"What do you want?" Mulder kept his voice calm and even, a complete opposite to how he was feeling inside. He could've quite easily ripped that guys head off, had he been there at that precise moment.

"What I want is you to be sorry for what you did," he spat. The tone of his voice had changed completely now. It was angry, near shouting, and full of malice.

"What did I do? If you don't tell me how can I be sorry?"

"You don't know!" He bellowed down the phone. "You always were a self centered prick. You can't even remember what you did to me. To my brother. Maybe I'll have to remind Agent Scully then."

"I swear if you touch her I'll kill you." Mulder's cool exterior evaporated. There was silence at the other end, broken suddenly by a loud thump and a slight cry of pain. "What have you done to her?"

"Now are you going to remember?" He spoke again.

"Let me talk to her." Mulder tried to regain his composure.

"Why?"

"I want to make sure she's ok." Silence again, then a voice saying something incoherent.

"Hello?" It was Scully. Mulder's heart lifted slightly. She sounded weary.

"Scully it's me. Are you ok?"

"I'm ok."  
"Has he hurt you?" She didn't answer. "Scully? Are you still there?"

"Mulder listen to me." She spoke quickly, urgency evident in her voice. "He wants to get you back for what you did to his brother. You arrested him for murd…" Her voice was abruptly cut off and Mulder winced as he heard the dull thud of fist against flesh.

"She still tries to help you, even if that means being punished. She's too loyal, you don't deserve her. And people don't get things they don't deserve." Then the line went dead.

"Dammit!" Mulder slammed his fist into the filing cabinet. He looked over at Skinner who was making another phone call.

"Ok. Call me as soon as you've got it. Thank you." He turned to Mulder. "I got the Gunmen to put a bug in your phone. We figured he was going to try and contact you sooner or later. They're going to call me back once they have a trace on the number. We'll find her Mulder."

He moved across the room to another filing cabinet and scanned the labels. He pulled open a drawer with 'VCU' written on it and began flicking through them.

"Mulder what are you doing?"

"What Scully said before he cut her off, about me arresting Ira Chandler for murder, it made me remember a case I worked in the VCU. A man murdered his wife and her lover after finding them in bed together. He was sentenced to death by lethal injection. I need to find the case file for it." After a few more minutes of frenzied searching he pulled a file from the drawer and flipped it open. He scanned it for a few minutes before turning to face Skinner. "That's it. He wants to punish me because he thinks I'm to blame for his brother's death. God I should've thought of this sooner." He threw the file across the room and it slammed into the door.

"Mulder calm down," Skinner said, crossing the room to where Mulder stood.

"Sir how am I supposed to calm down? That psycho is holding Scully against her will doing God knows what to her and you want me to calm down?"

"Yes. None of this is helping us find her. All we can do for now is wait for the Gunmen to get back to us on the trace." Mulder said nothing, but crossed the room and sat down in his chair. He was helpless, and he hated that. He just hoped Evan wasn't hurting Scully. If he were, Mulder would make sure he didn't live to regret it.


	11. Chapter 11

I think this post deserves a warning as it contains material that some readers may find distressing. It's not all that graphic but I still feel that yall should be warned.

--------------------------------------------------------Mature Content-----------------------------------------------------------------

"You stupid bitch!" Evan screamed at her, hitting her repeatedly with part of the broken chair. "You just had to tell him about it didn't you? Well now you must be punished." He dropped the piece of chair and grabbed his knife. He walked over to where she lay on the bed and sat down beside her. He smoothed her hair and wiped away some of the blood that was trickling down her face. She was breathing hard, and looked at him with fear in her eyes.

Before she knew what was happening, he was straddling her. Her eyes widened as he twisted round and cut the tape holding her legs together with his knife. She looked into his eyes and immediately knew what he was planning. She began struggling against the rope that held her arms and tried kicking her legs to get him off, but he was too strong. He bent down and took the tape from her mouth.

"You make any noise and I'll slit your throat," he whispered in her ear, placing the cool metal of the blade against her jugular. He began trailing kisses down the side of her face and neck. With his free hand he pushed her t-shirt up and began touching her breasts through the material of her bra. Scully closed her eyes, fighting back tears. Her heart was hammering so hard against her rib cage she thought it would explode.

His hand slipped inside her bra and began fondling her breasts, first one then the other. His hand slipped lower and found the waistband of her jeans. He ripped them open roughly and shoved his hand inside. She couldn't help but whimper a little as he did this. He pressed the knife harder into her throat and she bit her lip to keep herself from screaming. Tears slipped from her eyes and rolled down her cheek. She felt his weight shift off of her a little and then come down on her heavier.

He brutally yanked her jeans down and she felt her panties go with them. Scully bit her lip harder to suppress the sob that was building in her throat. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. And then he was inside her. She could hear his heavy breathing and grunting, feel him moving back and forth inside her but she wouldn't open her eyes. She couldn't look at him. She prayed to God to let it be over soon, to let this nightmare be over. She even hoped for a fleeting second that he would press down a little too hard on the knife and slit her throat. She didn't want to be alive after he'd violated her.

He shuddered against her and she felt his seed flood her. It was over. He was spent. He slipped out of her and pulled up her panties and jeans, leaving them undone. Finally she allowed herself to open her eyes. He was sat next to her on the bed, his face flushed and a contented look in his eyes. He pulled her t-shirt back down to cover her and bound her legs again. He kissed her deeply on the lips and gagged her once more.

"Get some sleep," he said, walking over to the light and flipping it off.

In the darkness of the room Scully finally allowed herself to cry. She hoped that either he would kill her soon, or Mulder would find her. Either way, her suffering would be over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I promise the next post will be nicer. Sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day.

"The call was made from Scully's cell phone," Byers spoke from the other end of the line. "Langley's still working on the location."

"Thanks guys," Mulder replied. "Call me when you've got it."

He hung up as Skinner entered the room.

"We've got three possible addresses for Evan Chandler. One is his mother's old house in Florida. The next is his apartment in Arlington. And the last is his brother's old apartment near Georgetown."

"We can rule out his mother's place. He wouldn't want to do too much traveling with Scully."

"I've already sent a team to the apartment in Arlington. That just leaves the one near Georgetown. I'm going to that one, once I can get some back up." Mulder was already standing and putting on his jacket. "Mulder where do you think you're going?"

"With you to that apartment. I'll be your back up."

"I don't think you should come. You're too personally involved in this."

"Bullshit! If he's got her there, I'm coming."

"How do you know she'll be there? She could be in Arlington."

"It makes more sense. It's symbolic, taking her to his brother's old apartment. This is what all this is about, making me pay for his brother's execution. So I'm coming." He was already walking out the door. Skinner sighed wearily and followed him out. There was no way that he was going to be able to persuade Mulder to stay here; he wasn't even going to bother trying.

Half an hour later, Skinner and Mulder pulled up outside the apartment block. As they were exiting the cars, Mulder's cell phone began ringing.

"Mulder."

"Mulder its Byers. We got a location on Scully's cell. It's an apartment block just outside Georgetown." Mulder smiled for the first time in days.

"Thanks guys. We're on it."

"Good luck." And with that Byers hung up.

Without waiting for Skinner, Mulder ran across the road towards the building. By the time he was inside Skinner had caught up.

"What number is it?" Mulder asked as they headed towards the stairs.

"13."

"I hope that's not an omen."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry so short, just trying to build up suspense lol.


	13. Chapter 13

Inside the apartment Scully was violently awakened by a loud crash coming from the bathroom. She sat up as best she could and tried to see inside. Evan walked out, shards of broken mirror in his hands. He threw them into the bin beside the bed before sitting down on the edge.

"I've got special plans for you today," he spoke softly, touching her face. She pulled away sharply and he laughed. Deftly he undid the ropes binding her to the bed and scooped her up, placing her back in the chair. More tape was ripped and her arms once more secured to the chair. A video camera had been set up on a tripod in front of it. Evan walked round to the front of her and knelt down to do up her jeans. She closed her eyes. Another reminder of what he'd done to her.

"Maybe later we can do that again," he whispered in her ear. A single tear slipped down he face and landed on her t-shirt. He just laughed viciously. Scully dropped her head, refusing to look at him. His answer to that was a sharp slap across the face. He tore the tape from her mouth, making her gasp in pain. This seemed to please him.

"Now, when I turn the camera on, you're going to read from these cards." He held up three large cards with writing on them. "You got that?" She didn't respond. He grabbed her throat and jerked her head so that she was looking into his eyes. "I said have you got that?" She nodded rapidly. "Good."

He kissed her on the lips again. This time Scully felt brave. What had she got to lose? When his lips connected with hers she bit down hard on his bottom lip, causing him to shriek with pain. He tried to pull away but she refused to let go; she simply bit harder. He cried out again, pushing against her. He clamped his hands round her throat and squeezed until she finally let go. He released her instantly, hands flying to his mouth. Blood seeped from his bottom lip. There were some left on Scully's lips too, but she wiped it on her t-shirt.

"You spiteful little bitch!" He pulled his arm back and punched her full force across the cheek. She couldn't help but scream. Evan moved towards her, knife drawn.

"You're going to pay for that missy."

Suddenly a loud crash echoed through the apartment, making both Evan and Scully look toward the door.

Mulder and Skinner were stood there, guns drawn and pointing at Evan. Scully's heart soared at the sight of them.

"Freeze!" Mulder shouted. "Don't move. Put your hands where we can see them."

Evan simply smiled.

"I was beginning to wonder how long it would take you to figure out where I was. I was hoping it would take you a little longer you see, because I wanted a bit more time alone with Agent Scully." He took a step back towards her.

"Don't move!" Skinner shouted. "Drop your weapon and put your hands behind your head."

As Skinner spoke, Mulder looked at Scully. She looked a mess. She'd lost weight, her face was covered in cuts and bruises and her clothes were torn and dirty. There was something about her though, something in her eyes that weren't quite right. Anger boiled inside of him as he wondered what this bastard had done to her.

By this time, Evan was stood beside Scully.

"Let her go Evan," Mulder said, taking a step towards them. Evan immediately grabbed Scully and placed the knife to her throat. She gasped slightly.

"Evan, don't do anything stupid." Skinner stepped forward to join Mulder.

"Neither of you move or I swear I'll slit her throat. Then how would you feel Agent Mulder? Seeing your partner die the way I saw my brother die. I swore to him I'd make you pay for that." He dug the knife in a little deeper and Scully cried out in pain. This was torturing Mulder, but he kept it hidden. He didn't want to give this psycho the satisfaction of seeing him affected.

"Evan enough!" Skinner shouted. "Let Agent Scully go or we will be forced to open fire."

"And risk hitting the lovely Agent Scully? Mulder would never do that," he sneered, placing her in front of him. "Say goodbye to your partner Agent Mulder." He tensed his arm ready to slit her throat. Scully closed her eyes and bit her lip, preparing herself for the inevitable.

A loud shot rang out. Slowly Scully opened her eyes. Mulder was stood there, gun aimed in front of him. Evan lay on the floor beside her chair blood pouring from a wound in his chest. His knife lay next to his hand. For a few seconds no one moved. Then Mulder dashed over to Scully and crouched in front of her.

"You ok?" He lifted her chin so she looked at him. She nodded slowly.

"Just untie me please." She replied in a small voice. Skinner had moved over to Evan. He checked his pulse and then looked at Mulder.

"He's still alive." Mulder paid no attention; he was focused on Scully. He ripped the tape around her legs and arms and was helping her stand up. She just walked away from him and out the door. Skinner pulled out his cell phone and punched in a number.

"We need an ambulance for him, and she needs to be checked out. Go after her."

Mulder left the room and caught up with Scully half way down the corridor. Gently he grabbed her shoulder and span her round to face him. He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. They were full of pain and fear.

"Are you ok?" She smiled ruefully.

"I've been better." She tried to move away from him but he wouldn't let her.

"Scully what did he do to you?" She froze, closing her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. She couldn't tell him, telling him meant admitting it had happened. She wanted to forget about it, the nightmare he'd put her through.

"Scully?" She opened her eyes and looked at him. The concern was prominent in his face and eyes. And she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They spilled from her eyes and ran in rivers down her cheeks, tears of relief, shock and agony. Wordlessly, Mulder pulled her gently to him. She sank into his shoulder and he placed a hand on her head, smoothing her hair as sobs wracked her small body. As she clung to him a small voice in her head scolded her for being weak. She ignored it. She felt safe in his arms, and for a brief moment she could forget about what had happened to her.

She cried until she had no tears left. Slowly Scully pulled away slightly and looked up at him. Mulder smiled slightly and wiped away the remaining tears with his thumb. The sound of a siren outside made him glance behind her.

"Let's take you down so they can check you out." He kept his arm around her as he guided her along the corridor and down the stairs to the waiting paramedics.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day.

Scully sat alone in her hospital room. She couldn't get her mind off of what had happened. She wasn't able to sleep as every time she closed her eyes she could see him, feel his hands on her skin, his breath on her neck, his eyes wandering over her body. The doctor had examined her when she'd arrived at the hospital, their findings making the ordeal official. She had been allowed to take a shower after she had finished but she still felt dirty, cheap, violated

She'd refused counseling, even though her doctor recommended it. She didn't want to talk about it; she just wanted it all to go away.

A soft knocking at the door interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and Mulder entered the room. He smiled at her slightly and came and sat on the edge of her bed.

"How you feeling?"

"Ok. I have a few cracked ribs, slight concussion and lots of cuts and bruises. The doctors say I should be able to go home soon. They're just waiting on some test results." They had taken a blood sample to test for HIV and hepatitis. After a brief pause she began talking again. "What will happen to him?"

"If he makes it he'll be put on trial charged with abduction and imprisonment of an agent of the FBI, as well as stalking," Mulder replied. "Scully I know this is going to be hard for you, but you really need to tell me what happened in there, what he did to you."

She didn't answer. Mulder touched her cheek lightly and tilted her chin so she looked into his eyes.

"Scully? Please."

She took a deep breath.

"He raped me Mulder." She kept her voice even but a single tear slipped down her cheek and landed on his hand. More threatened to fall but she blinked them away.

Mulder sat there, letting the full weight of what she'd just said sink in. His emotions wrestled between blinding anger and overwhelming guilt. How could he have let this happen to her, let that bastard hurt her in this way? Gently he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. She placed her head on his shoulder and clung to him.

Tenderly he smoothed her hair down and kissed the top of her head. He felt her shiver slightly against his actions but she made no move to pull away.

"It'll be ok Scully," Mulder said into her hair. "There's no way he's going to get away with this."

"Even if he doesn't I still have to live with the memory of what he did to me for the rest of my life," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"You're going to need help to get over this."

"I'm not going to counseling. I can do this by myself." She pulled away from the comfort and security of his arms.

"No one can Scully." He touched her arm gently and she shivered slightly. "You're only human." Before she could reply a doctor entered the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to speak with Ms. Scully. If you wouldn't mind waiting outside I'll only be a couple of minutes." Wordlessly Mulder stood and left the room, closing the door behind him. The doctor walked toward Scully's bed and sat down in the chair beside it. "We have your test results back Ms. Scully."

"And?" Scully held her breath.

"There was no evidence of, hepatitis or any other STD. You'll have to wait a few weeks for us to be able to do the AIDS test" Scully breathed a slight sigh of relief, tempered only by the news about the AIDS test. But being a doctor, she'd known that they couldn't do it straight away. Noticing her pensive expression, the doctor spoke up.

"For the time being you just concentrate on healing, physically and mentally. And let people help you." Off Scully's look she carried on. "I know you think you can do this by yourself but believe me you can't. Even the most independent of people needs a little help every now and then. And I know from experience." She stood and walked towards the door.

"I'll check and see when you can be discharged and also book you an appointment to come back for that other test," she said over her shoulder and left. After a few moments the door opened again and Mulder stepped inside. He went back to his position on the edge of the bed. He looked anxious.

"What she say?"

"I'm fine. The tests were negative." He smiled with relief.

"That's good. Do you know when you can go home?"

"The doctor just went to check. It should be soon though." There were a few minutes of silence.

"Scully, if I can help you please let me." Mulder touched her face gently, tracing a cut lightly with his fingertip. She was about to answer, tell him that she was fine and didn't need any help from anybody when an image from her captivation flooded back to her. She had been on the floor after Evan had thrown her into the wall. He'd been standing over her, a psychotic glint in his eye and a smug, proud look on his face. The sight petrified her. She gasped and began shaking uncontrollably.

Before she knew what was happening Mulder's strong arms were around her and he was rocking her gently, soothing her with his voice. She clung to him like a child waking scared from a nightmare, needing the comfort and support his arms offered her. She hadn't even noticed that she'd started crying until Mulder wiped away the tears from her cheeks. In that instant Scully realized she couldn't do this alone; she was going to need some help if she wanted to get past this. She'd let Mulder help her, even if that meant letting him in to her soul.


	15. Chapter 15

She was back in that dingy apartment. His fist connected with her face and she cried out in pain as his ring cut through the skin of her cheek. Her arms were free; she began lashing out, flailing them wildly. She tried to run but he caught her instantly and launched her into the wall. She screamed as her body connected with it, and felt a couple of her ribs give against the hard surface. She could hear a voice in the distance calling her name over and over.

And then her eyes snapped open and the images dissolved into nothingness. She was breathing hard and shaking violently, sweat pouring from her in rivers. Arms encircled her and pulled her towards a chest, a voice soothing her, telling her it had all been a nightmare, that she was safe. As her breathing slowed she realized she was at home in her own bedroom and that the person holding her was Mulder. He'd offered to stay with her until she was feeling better, sleeping on the couch.

A quick glance at her clock radio told her it was 3:27 am. When her heart rate had slowed a little she pulled back slightly from Mulder's embrace, not quite leaving his arms. She felt so secure and protected in them; they gave her the reassurance she craved; yet she would never admit how much she needed him. She looked at him in the dim light from the street. His hair was disheveled from sleep but his face was full of concern.

"You ok now? I heard you shouting from the living room. Your neighbors probably wonder what's going on." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and smiled. She laughed at him nervously. Mulder touched her face lightly. "It's good to hear you laugh again." Scully smiled.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"You didn't. One of the perks of insomnia, you're always awake when you're needed." She smiled again, and then yawned. "You should try and get some more sleep." She nodded sleepily; she hadn't appreciated how tired she was before now. She lay back down and Mulder pulled the covers over her. Her eyes closed as soon as her head hit the pillow. He tucked her in and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Mulder?" she mumbled drowsily. "Stay with me."

"Sure," he replied softly, climbing on to the bed next to her. Only he was on top of the covers. He didn't want to freak her out when she was doing so well. He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled back against his chest.

"Night Scully," he whispered, kissing her hair. But she was already fast asleep. He watched her sleeping for a while. He couldn't believe how well she was coping with all this. Her inner strength amazed him.

Even recalling the most petrifying of cases he could count on one hand the amount of times he'd seen her crack, seen her vulnerable. He didn't like seeing her like that; it broke his heart. Before he knew it, he'd joined Scully in slumber.

This time, no nightmares invaded her subconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope yall like it. Reviews please! They make me happy.

Lily  
-x-


	16. Chapter 16

One month later.

Mulder sat in his office, listlessly throwing pencils at the ceiling. He was bored out of his brains. Cases had all but dried up and Scully was still on leave so he had no one to talk to. Her physical injuries had faded to almost invisible scars; it was the mental side of things that still troubled him. He knew she would never be entirely her 'normal' self again, but she seemed to be coping better than before.

An amused voice cut through his contemplation.

"I see old habits die hard."

He looked up to see Scully standing in the doorway, dressed in a suit consisting of pants, jacket and blouse. She slipped out of her coat and hung it up on the stand, much to Mulder's perplexity.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too," she laughed, walking over to his desk and leaning on the edge. She looked a hell of a lot better than before. Her eyes were slightly brighter, but some of the pain they tried to conceal still shone through.

"You're not supposed to be back at work till the week after next." He was sat up properly now, staring at her. She couldn't help but smile at his facial expression.

"I know but I was feeling better and there's only so much Oprah, Rikki Lake and Jerry Springer you can watch before you start to go insane." Mulder laughed at this.

"Well I'm glad because the office has been real quiet without you. I've even started talking to myself again."

"What do you mean again?" She shot back with a smile. Mulder looked at the floor, feigning hurt and embarrassment. Scully laughed again. Mulder expression suddenly changed to serious.

"Scully I got a phone call from the hospital this morning. Evan Chandler came out of his coma. It looks like he's going to pull through." Scully's face set into an unreadable expression. Mulder placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Have they set a date for the trial?" Scully said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"June 15th."

A few minutes of silence passed.

"Anyway," Mulder broke through it cheerily, trying to lighten the mood a little. "I hope you're in the mood for typing 'cause Quantico need the reports for the last three autopsies you did. Apparently you've got to hand them in before you go home tonight." Her shoulder's sagged and she closed her eyes in exasperation.

"You'd better be kidding."

"Nope. Swear on my life it's true." She moaned slightly before standing and crossing the room to her desk. It was just how she'd left it before… everything.

She sat down and flipped on her computer, searching through a drawer to find her autopsy notes.

"Did you say the last three?"

"Yup." She stared at him.

"Well that's funny, because I handed those in to Skinner the morning we had our briefing." Mulder winced.

"Ok busted. But there is a case report that you need to do."

"Why didn't you do it?" There was a pause.

"Because… you do them so much better than I do?" Scully smiled and shook her head. "I left the file on your desk for you."

"Oh how thoughtful," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"That's me." She quickly found the file where Mulder had left it and began reading. Mulder went back to throwing pencils at the ceiling.

"And what are you supposed to be doing?" She asked without lifting her head from the file.

"Seeing if I can break my record," he replied simply and went back to aiming. A few minutes later he gave up. Instead he sat watching Scully. He made a mental note never to let her out of his sight on cases again. As he stared at her he realized that Chandler had been right; she **was** beautiful. Even with the slight scars her face now bore thanks to that SOB, her features were still striking.

How had he not noticed this before? He had spent almost every day of his life with this woman for the past six years, yet he'd failed to notice her unbelievably prominent beauty. He'd bet money that almost every other agent in the Bureau had noticed except him. God he was an idiot at times! She suddenly looked up and caught him staring.

"What?"

"Nothing," he replied. She shook her head as she went back to reading the file.

"It's good to have you back partner," he said after a few minutes of silence. She looked at him again and smiled.

"It's good to be back, partner."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's taken me a while, been swaped with school and crap. Hope you liked it.  
Lily  
-x-


	17. Chapter 17

July 21st.

Scully sat nervously outside the courtroom, wringing her hands in her lap. There were a million other places she would rather be, but she knew that if she didn't give evidence there was a chance he would get away with what he'd done to her. She felt a hand reach into her lap and grasp her own. She started and turned her head to see Mulder sat next to her. He was just back from giving evidence.

"How was it?"

"The defense lawyer's a bastard," he replied and Scully couldn't help but smile a little at his bluntness. "Skinner's in there now. Then I think it's you." He watched as she bit her lip fretfully.

"You'll be ok," he reassured her, gently placing an arm round her shoulders. "You just have to tell them what happened."

"Is he in there?" She asked, her eyes betraying her fear at the prospect of having to face him again. .

"Yes. But just ignore him. Focus on something or someone else." There was a moment of silence before Mulder stood up.

"I'm going to go back in there." He touched her face lightly. "You'll do fine." He smiled at her, and then walked away and back into the courtroom.

A few minutes of silence passed before the door to the court swung open again and a bailiff poked his head out.

"Agent Scully? You're up."

Taking a deep breath, Scully stood and walked silently into the courtroom, the door clicking shut behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know it's short, but the next post is kinda long. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

Lily  
-x-


	18. Chapter 18

"Place your right hand on the Bible, raise your left hand and repeat after me," the court usher said. "I swear that the evidence I am about to give shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God." Scully obliged and the usher stepped away. The judge motioned for her to take a seat and then turned towards her.

"For the benefit of the court could you please state your full name and occupation?"

"My name is Dana Katherine Scully. I work as a Special Agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigation." The judge nodded and glanced at the prosecution attorney, who stood and approached the witness stand.

"Agent Scully, how long have you been working for the Bureau?"

"Objection!" The defense attorney jumped from his seat. "What relevance is that?"

"I am merely trying to establish that Ms. Scully is a respectable citizen your honor." The judge nodded at the prosecution and then looked back toward the defense.

"Sustained. Answer the question Miss."

"Roughly eight years."

"And how did you become acquainted with the defendant?" Scully glanced over at Evan. He smiled at her and she shivered, switching her gaze to the attorney.

"My partner and I were drafted in on a case involving several attempted kidnapings around the same area."

"So when was the first time you met the accused?"

"The day we carried out an operation to catch the person behind these attempted kidnapings."  
"And could you describe this meeting to us?"

Scully took a breath before starting to speak.

"He had grabbed a child, a little girl. He'd run with her into the woods and I'd given chase. He dropped the girl and I carried on after him. I lost him and was calling for backup when I'd heard a sound behind me. I turned round and saw…. the defendant. He was holding a rock. He.. he disarmed me but I fought back. The next thing I knew he knocked my legs out from under me and I landed hard on the floor, knocking the wind out of me. Then the accused hit me round the head with the rock and everything went black."

The attorney nodded and out of the corner of her eye Scully saw Evan lean over to his lawyer and whisper something in his ear. The man stood and proceeded to speak.

"My client would like the court to know that he had never intended to hurt Agent Scully."

"Then why did he hit her round the head with a rock?" The prosecution lawyer retorted.

"Where there any witnesses other than Agent Scully?"

"No, but I'd imagine that the scar on Agent Scully's forehead and her medical records will prove evidence enough. May I continue now counsel?" The other man withdrew and took his seat again.

"Now Agent Scully we've heard from the doctor that treated you after you were found. I would just like to take a moment to remind both the court and jury of her testimony." He pulled out a manila folder, which he opened and proceeded to read from. "Agent Scully's injuries consisted of two cracked lower ribs, severe concussion, a deep laceration to her left cheek, abrasions on both her wrists from being restrained with rope, serious dehydration and malnutrition, countless bruises and other minor lacerations as well as damage to the vaginal tissue and cervix consistent with forced sexual intercourse. In other words, rape."

Scully closed her eyes silently at that word. Rape. Images from her captivity danced against the blackness of her eyelids, as if they were movie reels being shown from some unseen projector. The sound of the attorney saying her name jolted her back to reality and she opened her eyes.

"I appreciate that this is difficult for you, but if it's possible I'd like you to describe to the court the events that lead up to the accused's assault on you."

"He had called my partner, Agent Mulder. From what I could hear he was taunting him. He said something into the phone and then backhanded me hard across the face."

"Do you know why he did this?" She shook her head before carrying on. "He spoke some more and then placed the receiver against my head, motioning for me to talk."

"If I may, what was that conversation between you and your partner about?"

"He was simply checking that I was ok. I said that I was."

"What happened then?"

"The defendant didn't like something I'd said to Agent Mulder so he ripped the phone away from me and hit me hard across the face with it. He then said something more to Agent Mulder before hanging up."

"He then began hitting me with the leg of a broken chair. After dropping his weapon he straddled me. He held his knife to my throat and threatened to kill me if I made any noise." Tears began to well up in Scully's eyes as she recalled her ordeal but she blinked them away. She didn't want to make the defense lawyer think she was playing for sympathy. "He then proceeded to rape me."

"Can you remember what you were thinking while this was happening?" She was beginning to struggle to keep her voice even, but she wouldn't allow herself to crack.

"I remember… wishing I could be any place other than there." A tear threatened to fall but she brushed it away with a simple motion of her hand.

The prosecution lawyer nodded slightly and smiled at her sympathetically before turning to the judge.

"No further questions, your Honor."

The defense lawyer took this as his cue to stand and he approached where Scully was sat. He lent cockily against the edge of the witness stand and smiled sickeningly at her. She wanted to vomit, but instead kept her stoic expression.

"So Agent Scully do you have a boyfriend?" The prosecution attorney jumped up before Scully could reply.

"Objection! Your Honor, what relevance has this got to the matter in hand?"

"I was merely trying to establish some more background on Agent Scully for the jury. Would you answer the question please Ms. Scully?"

"No. I'm single and have been for quite a while now."

"So there's nothing going on between you and your partner back there is there?" He jerked his head back at where Mulder was sitting, his jaw clenched with anger.

"No. We're partners and friends. Nothing more."

"I didn't think that was possible. A man and woman being 'just friends'."

"Well it is. I think you've watched 'When Harry Met Sally' too much Sir." This remark raised a few muffled laughs from the courtroom, Mulder included. The attorney smiled along with them.

"Tell me something Agent Scully. This whole traumatic ordeal you've supposedly been put through, yet you never seem to show any emotion. This is a courtroom, not a poker house." He laughed at his own joke and Scully felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Damned by her own mind if she cried, and damned by this tricky bastard if she didn't. She couldn't let all these people see her weak, see her vulnerable. She just couldn't allow herself to do it. The attorney's voice jolted her back to the present.

"I put it to you Ms. Scully, that this whole thing is a fabrication. That you weren't raped, or even assaulted by my client, that you faked those medical records, which would be easy to do given your medical background, and inflicted those injuries we see today on yourself, all which were part of an elaborate plot to send my client to jail for crimes he did not commit!"

"OBJECTION! On what evidence exactly are you basing this utterly preposterous theory of yours?" The prosecution attorney eyed the other man with a critical gaze.

"Her stoic appearance. Surely a rape victim would be more emotional than this!" The lawyer waved his arm, indicating towards Scully.

"Please may I remind you that you're not dealing with Joe Public here. You are dealing with an agent of the FBI, who has been trained to maintain stoicism and self control in all sorts of situations."

Before the defense attorney could reply, Scully cut in.

"If I could say something, please." She turned to the judge, who nodded for her to continue. "I work in a male dominated environment, where a woman has to work twice as hard to gain respect. If you show any vestige of emotion, show your colleagues and male counterparts that you're weak, you ultimately lose that respect and equality. I taught myself how not to show emotion, and eventually cut myself off; made myself appear aloof, icy. I learned that crying is a sign of weakness, and I would hate to been seen as weak by anyone. So excuse me for not conforming to the stereotypical rape victim, the crying, emotional nervous wreck, but that's just not me."

The court fell silent. Even the arrogant attorney was lost for words. After a few quiet moments he found his voice.

"No further questions your Honor," he said, a little embarrassed, and returned to his seat next to Evan.

"You may step down Ms. Scully," the judge turned to her and smiled gently. Scully rose and left the stand, exiting the courtroom swiftly. "We will return tomorrow at 1 pm for the closing statements. Court is adjourned." He brought his hammer down sharply before exiting the room himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Told you this post would be longer lol. Enjoy and please post reviews because they make me happy!  
Lily  
-x-


	19. Chapter 19

Scully exited the courtroom and walked quickly down the corridor towards the outside doors. She dashed through them and down the steps. She found a bench a few yards along from them and sat down on it, placing her head in her hands. Mulder had been right; that defense lawyer was a bastard. How could he think that she'd make all this up? She shook her head and closed her eyes against the tidal wave of tears that threatened to fall.

"This seat taken?" A voice jolted her back to reality. She looked up to see Mulder stood by the bench. She shook her head no and he sat down next to her.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" She could tell Mulder was fuming, although he tried to keep it hidden. "He's even more of a prick than I first gave him credit for." She smiled slightly, leaning back against the bench.

Mulder brushed some hair gently away from her face and she turned her head slightly to look at him.

"You ok?"

"Yea. I just want to get the hell out of here." She stood up and began to walk away. Mulder followed suit and caught up with her quickly. His hand found its place in the small of her back and they walked away together. After a few moments Scully stopped suddenly and turned to Mulder.

"I do have some good news though." He gave her a quizzical look, so she continued.

"I got the results of my HIV test. It was negative." Mulder smiled broadly and gave her a small hug.

"That's fantastic Scully. You must be so relieved." She nodded, returning his smile.

"Come on," she spoke up again, tugging on his jacket sleeve for emphasis. "I want to go home."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Short I know, but it's rapidly approaching the end of the story sniff  
But that doesn't mean that you don't have to review anymore lol. They still make me happy.

Lily  
-x-


	20. Chapter 20

A few weeks later.

Mulder and Scully sat in the courtroom, waiting for the judge and jury to come back. This was the second week they'd been out, and neither Mulder nor Scully knew if that was good news. Finally, the judge walked in, followed by the members of the jury who took their places. The judge turned to them and spoke.

"Would the foreman please rise." A woman slightly older than Scully stood. "Has the jury reached a verdict upon which you are all agreed?"

"Yes your Honor."

"Would the defendant please rise." Evan stood and turned to the jury. As he did, he snuck a backward glance at Scully making her shiver involuntarily.

"Would you please read the verdict?" There was a slight pause as the woman unfolded a piece of paper.

"We the jury find the defendant, Evan Michael Chandler, guilty of all charges." Scully couldn't believe her ears! Guilty! She looked at Mulder who smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tender hug. She sank into it, burying her face in his shoulder. Tears of relief pricked her eyes, spilling over the edge and landing on Mulder's jacket. It was over; he was going to be out of her life for good.

He turned to watch her reaction to the verdict, saw the relief wash over her stunning features. Hurt stabbed through him like the bullet from that sonofabitch's gun. How could she be happy that he was going down? The woman he loved was pleased that he was going to jail, or worse. Anger and overwhelming jealousy coursed like fire through his veins as he watched her turn to him, watched him wrap his arms around her slender body and pull her towards him. He wanted to march over there and rip them apart, scream at that bastard that she was his; that she always would be. Instead he stood there, a statue among the chaos. His eyes never left them as he was led away, and the image played on his mind while he waited to be called back for sentencing.

The next day they were back in the courtroom, Evan stood in front of the judge. There were a few moments of silence before the judge began to speak.

"Evan Michael Chandler, taking into account the seriousness of your convictions and the fact that your assaults were against an agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, I have decided that a suitable punishment shall be for you to remain in prison for the rest of your natural life. Is there anything you'd like to say before you're taken down?'

"Yes. Is there any chance I could get some of my photographs back?" The judge looked at him in disgust before replying,

"Never. Bailiff would you take him down." As he was being led away Evan turned round to where Scully was sat next Mulder. She looked up and he stared into her eyes, holding her gaze. He mouthed the words 'We will be together' before he disappeared through the doors of the court.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok guys, the next post will be the last one :( Hope you've enjoyed the story.  
Lily  
-x-


	21. Chapter 21

Evan sat in the back of the police transportation van, his cuffed hands resting in his lap. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He kept picturing her face, how she'd looked in the stand while giving evidence; like a deer trapped in a car's headlamps. He had felt sorry for her; his attorney had been a lot harsher than he'd first assumed he would be. He resented him for that, putting his love in that situation. He did love her, despite the fact that what he'd done to her suggested otherwise. He longed to be with her, but his current circumstance made that impossible. There was a screech of brakes and Evan was jolted from his reverie as he slammed against the wall of the van. It rocked and fell with a smash, landing on it side. The van then skidded and crashed into another car. A few minutes later the van exploded in a bright ball of flames.

From his spot hiding in a bush Evan saw the explosion. As soon as the van had stopped moving he had bolted out of the door, which had come open on impact with the other car. With a piece of metal Evan began working on the cuffs that bound his hands. They came loose after a few minutes of working. Stealthily he broke into a run, keeping under cover of bushes.

He kept running until he came across a gas station. Realizing how conspicuous he looked wandering around in a prison uniform he slipped quietly into the men's bathroom. A few minutes later he emerged wearing blue jeans, a white shirt and a pair of sneakers, the outfit's former owner now lying unconscious in a stall of the bathroom. He needed to get out of town quick. He didn't know how long it would take the police to realize that he hadn't been killed in the blast, and he wasn't that keen on sticking around to find out.

He walked a little way along the road, stopping when he saw a car coming. He stuck out his hand and was slightly surprised when the driver indicated to pull over. Inside the car was a friendly looking elderly couple. He smiled at them as he lent down to the window.

"Where're you headed?" the old man asked. When he spoke his voice had a pure West Virginia twang to it.

"Anywhere that's not here."

"Well we're headed back home to Summersville, West Virginia. You're welcome to tag along."

"Thank you very much." He smiled at them before opening the back passenger door and climbing inside. There were a few minutes of silence before the man's wife spoke up.

"So what's you're name?"

"Ira," he replied. The car fell silent again. Evan reached into an inside pocket and pulled a folded piece of paper out. He unfolded it and stared at it. It was a photograph. Of Scully. He'd bribed a guard to get it for him. Rookies were so easy to sway. He smiled down at her face as he ran a finger gently across her lips. _We'll be together soon, _he thought, still smiling. _I promise I'll come back for you. But not just yet._ The old lady had turned round in her seat and eyed the photo.

"That your wife?" she asked. "She's beautiful."

"No she's not my wife," he replied a little sadly." But she will be. Soon."

**THE END. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well that's the final chapter. How did you like it????

For those interested, I have written a sequal to "I Spy" called "Broken Mirror". If anyone wants me to, I can start posting it on here. Review and let me know if any of yall are interested.  
Look forward to hearing what yall think.

Lily  
-x-


End file.
